The Dinner (1983)
Plot Overview Krystle is determined to make peace between Blake and Steven, even though Blake does not want Krystle to get involved.This is Blake's problem and Blake will handle it. Krystle reminds Blake that he promised he would handle Steven differently if he was alive after the oil rig explosion. Blake does agree to have dinner with Steven despite the exceptional failure that a similar dinner with Adam was. Krystle works her magic to get Steven to come. Too bad for Krystle, she has to meet Steven in Alexis's office to extend the invitation. Alexis interrupts and wants a private word with Krystle. Alexis berates Krystle for being in her office. Krystle holds her own and defends Blake's honesty and decency, qualities that Alexis lacks. Nothing will stop Krystle from having Blake and Steven reconcile, not even Alexis. When Steven arrives at the Penthouse to drop off some papers for Alexis, he is met by Claire Maynard, the Denver Chronicle reporter who has yet to run Alexis's expose of Neil McVane. For some apparent reason, Maynard wants to talk to Steven about Claudia and the guilt he must feel because she is in the sanatorium and Steven has not bothered to visit her. Steven wanted to get his life in order first and has no intention of discussing this with some newspaper writer. Steven does visit Claudia at the sanatorium. Claudia is looking good but the meeting between the two does not go well as Claudia thinks Steven is there out of pity and she does not need pity. Kirby heads over to Colby Co to have lunch with Jeff and accidentally enters Adam's office. All Adam can talk about is that night that Kirby "allowed" him to make love to her. Jeff enters at the moment Adam is holding Kirby. The two have lunch at La Mirage and Jeff warns Kirby to stay away from Adam. Kirby wants Jeff to stay away from Fallon and to hurry up and find a home for the two of them. When Kirby stands to freshen up she grabs her stomach and claims to feel ill. Jeff tells her he will set up a doctor's appointment. Blake teaches Alexis a little lesson in business. He summons her to his office regarding Denver Carrington's valuation for the proposed merger. It seems the only figure that Alexis has done correctly is the shale oil extraction, a process that would make Colby Co far more profitable. Blake happened to buy that extraction process since it was only being leased by Denver Carrington. Now, Blake may be willing to lease the process to the merged companies but only if Alexis is willing to re-evaluate Denver Carrington which is to pretty much accept Blake's figures. Alexis still disapproves of Mark's relationship with Fallon because she wants Mark all to herself. At first, Alexis busts out the old check book to pay Mark to leave, but Mark does not want her money. Alexis goes to plan B which is to type a letter from Mark to Fallon to have her meet him in his hotel room. Just before the time of the meeting, Alexis stops by Mark's suite while Mark was in the middle of a shower. Mark would like to finish his shower, and Alexis tells him she is sorry she tried to pay him off. When Mark returns to his shower, Alexis spreads some items across the room and gets into bed making it look like the two just made love. Fallon arrives at the scheduled time and sees her mother in bed with Mark coming out of the shower in a towel. Fallon runs off and Mark tries to get Alexis to tell Fallon the truth. As Alexis refuses, Mark does track Fallon down later but Fallon will not listen to him. Alexis keeps getting Adam to be friends with Steven even though Steven does not seem receptive to the idea. Alexis does not care and blames Adam for the lack of brotherly love. To try to get the two to become closer, she sends Adam on a business trip with Steven. Of course, Alexis has an ulterior motive, she sent Adam with Steven so that Steven will miss his reconciliation dinner with Blake. Steven is none to happen when he returns to the airport to find that the Colby Co. jet had other priorities and he had to cancel his dinner with Blake and Krystle. Krystle is understanding but Blake thinks Steven did this on purpose. Krystle, more astutely, believes this has Alexis's handwriting all over it. Once again, Blake tells Krystle to stay out of this, this does not concern her. Krystle is tired of being treated as an outsider - that is not the type of marriage she wanted. Krystle pretty much tells Blake off and says she will worry about herself and Blake can worry about himself. Krystle storms off while Blake calls to her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Joanne Linville ... Claire Maynard * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * L. Craig King ... Phil (as Craig King) * Marilyn Allen ... Maid * Antonie Becker ... Receptionist Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Pamela Bellwood (Claudia) guest stars. This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On March 30, 1983 ABC aired "The Thorn Birds" (mini-series - part 4). Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles). * Shortened scenes : Joseph informs Blake that Steven is in the nursery with Krystle; Claire Maynard informs Alexis that she mays not publish the story with Neal McVane and his "lolita" since she has learnt Alexis had an affair with the congressman in the past; Blake talks with Ross Kennison (a shareholder of Denver-Carrington).